The present invention relates generally to infant strollers, and more particularly, is directed to an infant stroller with a rear footboard on which an older child can stand.
It is well known to provide a stroller with a stand-on bar at the rear thereof for an older child to stand on while a younger infant is sitting in the stroller. An example of such a stand-on bar is found in the PEG PEREGO Peg Perego Pilko P3 compact stroller sold by Peg Perego U.S.A., Inc. However, because the footprint of the stroller remains the same at all times, an older child standing on the stand-on bar could result in instability of the stroller.
The CHICCO BRAVO stroller sold by Artsana S.p.A., BABY TREND SIT N′ STAND sold by Baby Trend, Inc. and GRACO Ready2Grow strollers sold by Graco Children's Products Inc. provide a fixed rear standing footboard for the older child to stand on, in which the child must stand within the frame of the handlebars. However, again, because the footprint of the stroller remains the same at all times, this could result in instability of the stroller.
In addition, the use of the footboard which is fixed in position at all times can result in difficulties in controlling the stroller since the person pushing the stroller will often kick the footboard while walking.